Question: $ (-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2) = \; ?$
$(-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)$ is $-2$ multiplied by itself $3$ times. The base is $-2$ The exponent is $3$ $(-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)$ is $-2$ to the power of $3$ $(-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2) = -2^{3}$